


Ome-Handed-Captain

by captainhooky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhooky/pseuds/captainhooky
Summary: Captain Hook was just sailing waters with his crew when they suddenly spot something in the water.
Kudos: 1





	Ome-Handed-Captain

„Captain, there’s something in the water“  
As Killian Jones turned around to see what his crewmate mr smee was pointing at, he saw something swimming in the water a few meters away from his ship.  
„What the bloody hell is this?“ He turned around to grab some rope that was laying around on the floor. With a devil’s tounge knot, he secured it to Jolly Roger‘s railing and threw the other end in the water. The thing in the water started moving and the pirates slowly realized, that it wasn’t something floating in the heavy waves of the sea, no, it was someone. This someone was now slowly moving towards the big wodden ship. Mr Smee was already getting a blanket and a warm tea for the rescued, after all it was an unbelievable cold night, while they managed to get close enough to reach the rope. The Captain of the ship was smirking at the person in the water when he suddenly realized that the knot was getting lose. What else should happend with a knot that was tied by a one-handed person? Just before the rescued was about to slip in the water, Jones quickly took the rope into his hand and somehow managed to save them. „That was close“  
Hook raised an eyebrow and confusingly, but also somehow amused answered „Is this the way you thank people for saving your bloody life?“  
Meanwhile, Mr Smee put the blanket around the person and placed a plate with the freshly made tea next to them.  
„Saving my life? You almost ended it with your badly tied knot!“ Killian amusingly pointed to his left hand. „Can you do it better with one hand?“  
„Fair point pirate.“  
„Not only Pirate but Captain.“  
Hook leaned against the ship’s railing. „You still haven’t thanked me.“  
„Thank you, One-Handed-Captain.“  
Killian giggled.  
„Captain Hook, but you were close with your guess, mate.“


End file.
